4 am
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Il est quatre heures du matin, et Hinata n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que l'appeler. Et pourtant, Kageyama n'a pas raccroché. - Happy Birthday Crazy Av !


**4 a.m**

Résumé : **Il est quatre heures du matin, et Hinata n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que l'appeler. Et pourtant, Kageyama n'a pas raccroché. - Happy Birthday Crazy Av !**

Pairing : **KageHina (parce que je sais qu'Av adore le KageHina :D)**

Rating : **K comme Kagehina 8D Parce que M, ça rimait pas XD /raisonnement plus débile, tu meurs/**

Genre : **Romance. Définitivement. OOC, aussi. Pardonnez-moi pour ces horreurs.**

N/A : **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AV ! :D**

**Voilà comme promis, ton petit OS ! C'est aussi pour me faire pardonner de toutes les fois où je t'ai fait attendre pendant cinq heures - et même des journées entières - à attendre un signe de vie de ma part et que malgré tout, tu me pardonnes cette horrible habitude à être toujours en retard. Merci d'être aussi patiente, chère Mama Suga XD En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit OS te plaira - c'est la première fois que j'en écris un aussi vite. Tu comprends, la motivation XD**

**Ensuite, je pense aussi à Tomuse, la petite tomate que j'ai pas revu depuis 1 mois. Je t'ai harcelée de MP, pense à me répondre un de ces jours, dans nos 666 ans ! XD**

**Sinon, j'espère que vous allez bien petits lecteurs ! C: (huhu, moi pour ma part, je pète la forme, bénie soit la zone A XD). Pour cet OS, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de mignon. Mais je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas trop comment c'est parti, entre Hinata qui appelle Kageyama à quatre heures du matin, et Kageyama qui peut pas s'énerver contre lui au risque de réveiller ses parents XD C'est une histoire qui n'a ni queue ni tête, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire - et aussi de tester un récit au présent XD - donc… si mon histoire vous permet de passer le temps, j'en serai très heureuse c:**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D**

_Les personnages sont la propriété d'Haruichi Furudate, sans qui le volley-ball n'aurait jamais été aussi classe à mes yeux. Je vous assure que quand vous mesurez 1m54 et qu'il y a des perches d'1m60-1m70 autour de vous, vous avez de quoi détester le volley (et dire qu'on peut même pas jouer les libéros en EPS, c't'une honte !)._

* * *

Il est quatre heures du matin quand Kageyama entend la sonnerie de son portable. Dans son rêve, elle lui semble tellement lointaine, mais comme elle continue de se rapprocher, Kageyama est tiré de son précieux sommeil.

Avec un effort qui lui semble surhumain, il tend le bras vers son portable et décroche. C'est peut-être ses parents qui lui demandent s'il va bien - mais ce serait idiot, parce qu'ils sont dans la chambre juste à côté. C'est peut-être Oikawa Tooru qui veut l'emmerder - et dans ce cas-là, il aurait bien réussi son coup.

Ou c'est peut-être Hinata, qui vient de gueuler comme s'il était sourd à travers le téléphone.

« Kageyama ! » Il peut entendre sa respiration erratique, à croire qu'il vient de courir un marathon. Est-ce que ça semblait si grave pour qu'il soit aussi pressé et agité à quatre fichues heures du matin ?

Il ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre. Un grognement suffit, et Hinata soupire de soulagement.

« J'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru que tu ne répondrais jamais ! » Bizarrement, Kageyama peut très bien imaginer son grand sourire d'idiot rassuré quand Hinata lui dit ça. Il a envie de lui demander ce qui l'a amené à l'appeler, mais même si la question lui brûle les lèvres, il a la flemme d'ouvrir la bouche. Il est quatre heures du matin, après tout, et il dormait, lui. « Je suis en bas de chez toi, viens me rejoindre. »

Kageyama est beaucoup trop endormi pour protester contre la volonté du Petit Hinata. Il sait que s'il ne se lève pas pour regarder par la fenêtre, Hinata va le harceler. Il n'a pas spécialement envie qu'on lui casse les oreilles à une heure pareille.

« … j'arrive. » qu'il murmure, la tête à moitié enfoncée dans son coussin. Ca lui demande tout l'effort du monde pour qu'il redresse au moins la tête, et toute la volonté de l'Univers pour qu'il quitte le cocon doux et chaud de son lit. Le sol de sa chambre est froid et lui envoie des frissons, et quand il respire, il a l'impression que l'air frais lui brûle les poumons. Le portable est toujours dans sa main quand il se dirige vers la fenêtre, juste à côté de son lit, et qu'il regarde à travers la vitre en essayant de repérer une petite touffe rousse. Celle d'Hinata. Pas très discrète et visible à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde.

Son regard vague un peu de gauche à droite. Honnêtement, il a envie de dormir. Il pourrait même dormir debout. Mais il y a Hinata, Hinata qui, au téléphone, s'exclame une nouvelle fois : « Hé, Kageyama, tu me vois ? J'suis là ! »

Et en bas de sa maison, il voit un gars. Un minus avec son vélo, qui est en train de lui faire coucou de la main. De l'autre, il tient son portable contre son oreille. Le grand sourire qu'il a aux lèvres donne des envies de meurtre à Kageyama, mais il est trop crevé pour les manifester.

« Pendant combien de temps tu comptes encore rester là ? Allez, descend et viens me voir ! »

Kageyama colle son front contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Froid. Mais ça l'aide à réfléchir en même temps qu'il tente de sortir de sa phase d'ensommeillement. Il pèse le pour et le contre. Est-ce qu'il devrait sortir et rejoindre la crevette pour il ne sait quelle raison ? Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, Hinata ne lui a jamais dit pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait appelé. Ou alors, est-ce qu'il devrait juste rester chez lui et faire comme si rien de tout ça n'avait eu lieu ?

Il soupire et raccroche. Trop de réflexions lui donnent mal à la tête, finalement.

Ses jambes bougent presque d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'elles l'emmènent juste en face de son placard pour y prendre un pantalon, et au passage, attraper le sweat posé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Le plus discrètement possible, Kageyama ouvre la porte dans un craquement qui lui semble pourtant bruyant. Il a encore quelques marches à descendre avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour rejoindre Hinata. Ce n'est pas si loin, mais il n'a pas particulièrement envie que ses parents ne se réveillent. Qu'est-ce qu'il répondrait à « mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches à une heure pareille, Tobio ? Pourquoi t'es habillé comme si t'allais quelque part ? Tu vas où ? ». Lui-même ne sait pas la réponse.

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, la première chose qu'il voit, c'est Hinata, debout, les mains sur le guidon de son vélo. Le sourire sur son visage est aussi flagrant que le croissant de lune qui flotte plus haut dans le ciel, mais Kageyama n'y prête pas tellement attention, parce qu'il a envie de dormir - et bon sang, comment est-ce qu'Hinata pouvait encore tenir sur ses deux jambes à quatre heures du matin ? Ce gars n'avait pas de limites ou bien ?

« T'en a mis du temps. » lui fait Hinata avec une mine faussement boudeuse. Kageyama referme la porte à clé derrière lui et s'approche du minus. Au lieu de protester à sa remarque, sa bouche s'ouvre pour laisser passer un bâillement fatigué. L'instant d'après, il frissonne. L'air froid de cette nuit le force à se tendre, coller ses bras le long de son corps pour supporter la fraîcheur du vent.

Hinata attrape les pans de sweat et joints les bouts l'un à l'autre avant de remonter la fermeture éclaire jusqu'à son cou, se hissant difficilement sur la pointe de ses pieds. Puis, ses doigts attrapent sa main froide, et crée un contraste avec sa peau chaude.

« Allons-y. » déclare Hinata tout en l'attirant hors de sa maison. Kageyama ne résiste pas - et à quoi bon ? Maintenant qu'il y est, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Et Hinata l'intrigue de plus en plus.

Le vélo d'Hinata est posé contre la porte du portail. C'est étrange, parce que Kageyama pensait qu'il le prendrait et qu'il l'obligerait à courir derrière lui. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne. La main d'Hinata est chaude, et même si Kageyama ne veut pas l'admettre, c'est agréable de sentir qu'il y a quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Il ne sait pas vraiment où est-ce qu'Hinata l'emmène. Mais il ne s'embête pas à poser la question, parce qu'encore une fois, il est trop fatigué pour le faire. Alors il suit ses pas, regarde autour de lui : ils ont traversé quelques rues, les lumières des maisons toutes éteintes. Il n'y a que les lampadaires qui éclairent leur chemin, mais plus pour très longtemps. Hinata contourne un angle de rue, puis un autre, et Kageyama arrive de moins en moins à voir où ils vont. C'est à peine si il peut voir où il pose le pied. Ils semblent s'enfoncer dans une petite forêt, mais Hinata a l'air de savoir où aller.

Kageyama lève la tête. Le ciel est parsemé de paillettes, des étoiles par-ci et par-là, un peu partout. Certaines sont plus brillantes que d'autres, et il y a encore quelques nuages qui cachent ces points illuminés. Ce n'est pas le genre d'image à prendre en photo. Plus celle qu'on devrait garder dans un coin de notre tête tant qu'on est encore émerveillé.

Kageyama sent que le terrain monte en pente. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser de cette petite sortie nocturne. Hinata doit l'emmener dans un endroit plutôt haut, une sorte de mini colline ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Hinata va mettre les pieds là-bas. Il a l'air habitué à faire le chemin, pas une seule fois il n'a semblé hésiter dans ses déplacements.

Et leurs mains sont toujours liées. Paumes contre paumes. L'une contre l'autre. _Chaudes_.

« On est bientôt arrivés, encore un petit effort. » annonce Hinata, et dans sa voix, il peut l'entendre : il trépigne d'une impatience qu'il tente tant bien que mal de contenir.

Ils marchent encore pendant quelques instants. Plus Kageyama regarde autour de lui, plus la forêt semble disparaître pour laisser place à un paysage, celui de leur ville. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui attire le plus Kageyama. Ce par quoi il est déjà émerveillé, c'est ce vaste océan bleu foncé qui s'étend au-dessus d'eux, parsemé de millier d'étoiles, encore plus grand que tout à l'heure.

« On y est ! » déclare Hinata comme un petit signe de victoire. Il l'attire un peu plus loin avant de s'asseoir sur l'herbe fraîche - et Kageyama fait de même. Il entend Hinata pousser un soupir d'aise tandis qu'en même temps, il rejette la tête en arrière pour regarder ce que Kageyama n'a pas cessé de contempler quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il le fait toujours.

Kageyama décide de s'allonger sur l'herbe. De là, il a une meilleure vue. Son champ de vision est rempli d'étoiles, mais ce n'est pas plus mal. A côté de lui, Hinata se laisse aussi tomber sur la surface d'herbe, mais il n'a pas la tête dans les étoiles. Kageyama sent son regard - deux pupilles noisettes qui, lorsqu'il tourne les yeux vers elles, semblent s'illuminer. Hinata lui sourit. Puis, il se redresse - sa main tire sur celle de Kageyama et l'oblige à faire de même. Quelques secondes plus tard, il approche son visage du sien.

Kageyama ferme les yeux quand il sent les lèvres d'Hinata contre les siennes. C'est un contact doux mais ferme à la fois. Les lèvres d'Hinata sont un peu gercées, un peu froides aussi, mais Kageyama n'y prête pas vraiment attention.

« Kageyama… » souffle Hinata. Sa voix tremble, et on dirait presque qu'il va pleurer. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'en donne Hinata.

La main d'Hinata lâche la sienne.

Hinata enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque et le serre contre lui, presque un peu trop fort pour Kageyama. Ca l'oblige à poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hinata pour ne pas étouffer dans son étreinte chaleureuse.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. » murmure Hinata, honteux mais à la fois rassuré. « J'ai cru que tu étais parti et que tu ne reviendrais jamais. En me réveillant, j'ai eu peur. J'ai toujours peur. »

Kageyama répond à son étreinte. Ses bras enlacent la taille d'Hinata et le rapproche un peu plus de lui. Sentir la chaleur de quelqu'un à ses côtés est agréable. Kageyama commence petit à petit à se l'admettre.

« Kageyama, s'il te plaît. Ne me lâche pas. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se lève, ne me lâche pas. »

Ca ressemble à une supplication. Sa voix tremble. Ses bras aussi. Kageyama ne sait pas s'il pleure.

Il entend un reniflement. Peut-être bien que si.

« Idiot. » qu'il murmure en poussant un petit soupir. Il ferme les yeux. Ses bras sont toujours autour d'Hinata.

Alors, sous cette vaste mer remplie d'étoiles, Kageyama se jure silencieusement d'être toujours auprès d'Hinata.

Et que, même si l'aube arrive, il ne le lâcherait pas.

* * *

**Mais à la fin, il a plu, et ils ont été obligé de retourner chez Kageyama. Pas que ce soit plus mal, parce qu'ils ont pu passer la nuit ensemble - certes, pas sous des étoiles, mais sous la couette au chaud (et ils ont bien dû faire deux trois petites choses un peu plus chaleureuses entre eux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire 8D /SBAAAF/).**

**C'est la deuxième fois que je teste l'écriture au présent, et je dois dire que ça change du passé :D Ca donne un air un peu plus… je dirais, mélancolique ? XD Je sais pas trop x'), mais en tout cas, j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire :D Et puis du KageHina, ça faisait tellement longtemps QAQ**

**Comme je le disais, je ne pense pas que cet OS raconte quelque chose en particulier. Il est un peu sans début ni fin, mais l'idée qu'Hinata ait fait un cauchemar et qu'il veut être sûr que ce n'est pas la réalité, qu'il essaye de se contenir de se jeter sur Kageyama quand il le voit sortir de sa maison et qu'il ne le fait qu'à la fin parce qu'il craque finalement, BWAH. J'adore cette idée XD**

**(j'aimerais juste partager ma joie avec les « zoniens » A, s'il y en a ici, manifestez le « HALLELUJAH » avec moi XD Sinon, bon courage aux zoniens B et C, que le yaoi vous encourage encore dans votre quête ! 8D)**

**Huggies :3 ! \o**


End file.
